You're the only one I need to survive
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Ray, the turtle, the slave, the punching bag, and the house wife. How much can one turtle bare? Ray finds out when his "husband" takes it too far and ends up almost killing him. When he meets Mikey and the others, he feels like he belongs to a family for once in his life. But, Ray's "husband" is far from through with him. Mikey/Raph pairing Forced!Raph/Marc Rated T, just in case
1. Finding Ray

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles! I only own Marc and Jam, they are mine, I made them up from scratch, okay people? Mine!  
**

* * *

_Warning: This story will contain emotional and physical abuse, along with some turtlecest near the end. If you don't like that idea, then don't read the story. If you read the story and posted rude comments on the reviews, I told you not to read it in the first place so it's your fault, okay? Okay. :)_

* * *

Chapter 1- Ray needs our help, you guys!

The wind whistled through the night air of New York, along with the growing sounds of the city at it's side. Three brothers were out on patrol, waiting to take any action. The silence was unbearable and Mikey was about to burst his bubbles. He knew they had to be quiet topside, they were ninja's though, but he could never go that long without talking. It was physically impossible for him to stay quiet.

Mikey groaned and leaned up against Donnie, who sighed and looked over his shoulder at his annoying younger brother. "What is it, Mikey? I'm busy right now. I was doing a molecular scan of the city to see if we had any crooks on our hands." explains Donnie. Mikey just smiles and continues to stare at his genius brother, with the smile everyone knows and loves about the orange banded turtle.

Donnie sighs and let's his head hang in the air. "You're bored, aren't you?" asks Donnie. Mikey nods and hugs his older brother tightly. "It took you long enough to figure out. Aren't you supposed to me the smart one, Donnie?" asks Mikey with a teasing grin. Donnie growls slightly and takes deep calming breathes to stop himself from committing turtle murder.

Leo turns around and glares at his two younger brothers in shame. "What part of 'Ninja's are supposed to be quiet!', did you not understand?" he asks the two turtles. Donnie raises his finger to state something, but Leo cuts him off by raising his hand and shaking it back and forth. "Don't answer that question." he says and pinches the bridge between his eyes, as if he had a migraine.

Don and Mikey look at each other, then back to Leo with confused looks on their faces. He sighs and face palms himself, then shakes his head. "You know what, never mind. Don't even talk to me anymore, since you obviously won't listen." he complains and jumps onto a different roof. Mikey leans over to Donnie and whispers in his ear, "What crawled up his shell and died?". Don looked down at him then back over to Leo.

Don shrugged his shoulders and jumped over to where Leo is. Mikey sighs and slowly walks over to his older brothers' positions. "Can we go home yet? I'm hungry for pizza." he says as he rubs his stomach as he licks his beak with a _SLURP!_. Don and Leo slowly turn around with death glares on their faces and Mikey chuckles nervously, and twiddles his fingers a little bit.

He waves his hands in front of himself as a sign of surrender and backs away slowly. 'Geez, those two are always so serious when we go on patrol.' he thinks to himself. He jumps onto the ledge and surveys the area below him, like a hawk watches it's prey. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tour de Mikey. Today I will be showing you the view of the alleyway below our feet." he says with a smile. He looked back at his brothers and shrugged his shoulders.

He giggles and jumps off the roof and lands in the alley way, knocking the trash cans over with one kick. "And that ladies and gentlemen, is how you take out a garbage can of doom." he says and looks around the alleyway. 'Huh? It's so quiet. Why is everything working against me tonight?' he asks himself. He shakes his head to clear the thoughts from his head and a wanders around the alley for a few minutes.

A whimper emits from the garbage bins a few feet a way from him and he looks at them with wide eyes. "A whimpering trash can!? Now, I've seen it all." he says to himself. Another whimper emits from the garbage bin, louder this time and he makes his way towards slowly. He didn't want to spook the poor little thing half to death. Or maybe worse, it would attack him, like that stupid cat he "borrowed" that one time.

He reaches the garbage bin and slowly reaches out to open the lid, when he's turned around and slammed into the bin. He looks up into his big brother's eyes and smiles widely, before hugging him close. "Come on, Mikey. It's time to go home." says Leo. Mikey looks from Leo to the trash can and shakes his head. Leo groans and pinches the bridge and takes a deep breath.

Mikey takes a step backwards and lies his hand onto the lid of the bin. "I can't, I wanna' see who's in here." he says and goes to open it. Don steps forward and grabs his arm preventing him from opening the bin at all. Mikey turns and looks at Donnie with an irritated look on his face. "Guys, come on! I wanna' know who the shell is in here whimpering like a-a-a lost little puppy." he says and goes to open it again.

Leo stops him this time and puts a hand onto Mikey's shoulder. "Mikey, it probably is a lost puppy who's whimpering." says Leo. Mikey looks down at the ground then back up at Leo and shakes his head. "Naw, I'm gonna' find out." says Mikey. Mikey lifts the lid of the bin and peers inside, his eyes widening in the process. He stands there, still and almost lifeless at the sight before him.

Leo and Don look at each other with concern crossed over their faces and they put comforting hands on Mikey's shoulders. "Mikey, it's okay. The puppy probably just had a bad accident and didn't get any medical help. You'll be fine." says Leo with a reassuring smile. Mikey turns around and points to the bin, with the shake of the head.

"Dudes, it's not a puppy." he says softly and steps out of the way. Leo and Don walk up to the bin and look inside of it. They gasp in fear and confusion, then look back at Mikey. He shrugs and points to the garbage can with much vigor. They had to help the poor boy, because who they found in the bin was a teenage turtle just like them. Leo and Don look at each other, then back down at the turtle boy.

Only he had a dark emerald green shade to his skin and he was covered in scars, bruises, and cuts. Maybe, even some badly set broken bones by the looks of things. Leo and Don reach into the bin and gently lift the poor turtle boy out of the bin with great ease. Don looks down at the boy in concern, and Leo catches onto the look and frowns slightly more than he had began with.

"What's the matter, Donnie?" asks Leo. Donnie sighs and looks up at his two brothers. "He's too light, Leo. And, I mean, TOO, light, for a boy of his age. He should at least be a struggle for a us to hold up, I don't think he's eaten in a while." says Donnie. Leo looks down and contemplates what do to do about their situation they're in at the moment.

Leo taps his foot nervously and bites his lip. Leo releases his lip with a sigh and nods his head. "We're taking him back to the lair to fix him up and when he's healed, we'll send him back up here to find where he lives, okay?" says Leo. Don and Mikey smile at Leo and nod their heads in agreement. Mikey cheers and jumps up, fist pumping the air.

"We're taking Ray home!" he shouts into the night skies, only to have his brothers' look at him with confused faces. Mikey backs up a little and nods. "I know, I know. A ninja is supposed to be quiet." he says with a sigh. Leo sakes his head and stares at his brother. "No, Mikey, not that. You called the turtle Ray, why?" asks Leo with pleading eyes.

Mikey chuckles and points to the turtle boy's neck. "It's engraved onto the collar he's wearing." he says. Leo and Don look at each other wide eyes and rush over to one of the manholes in the alley. Mikey looks at them with wide eyes and stares. "Wow! You guys are sure in a hurry." says Mikey casually. He didn't see what the big deal was, it was just a collar.

Leo and Don bounce on the backs of their heels and wait for Mikey to come and get the manhole cover off. Once the cover is off, they rush down the ladder as fast as they can, still careful of the turtle they carry in their arms. Mikey watches as his brothers' rush through the sewers and head straight for the lair. Mikey couldn't believe how fast they were running, it felt like forever, though.

'And they say I'm the impatient one most of the time. As if.' thinks Mikey to himself as he tries to keep up with his brothers' hasty speeds. "Come on, Mikey! We need to move!" shouts Leo as he and Don pick up the pace a little faster than before. Mikey groans and picks up the steady pace he was keeping as well. 'Why me? For once, I wanna' do something that involves actual fun.' grumbles Mikey to himself.

Back at the lair with Splinter...

**Splinter's POV:**

I sat in the dojo waiting for my three sons to return from their nightly patrol, but they were 15 minutes late. I started to fear for the worst, then I heard the sound of the door opening and the quickened pace of footsteps on the title floor. I stood and walked out of the dojo, expecting my sons to beg forgiveness for being late, but the thing I say was beyond even my comprehension of the world has come to. It was another turtle, just like my sons, only he was: smaller?

* * *

What did Splinter mean by that? Find out in the next chapter! Who was the mysterious turtle boy they found? Why was he in the dumpster? And, why did he have that strange collar on? Fair warning, not all these questions will be answered in the next chapter. I have to keep of the suspense card or you'd get bored and read something more exciting. :) I'm actually surprised that I wrote in Splinter's POV, how'd I do on that? :(


	2. How could someone do this?

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles. No money no money is being made from the making of this story at all people.**

**Warning- This chapter contains talk of extreme physical and sexual abuse, if that disturbs you at all, please refrain from reading this chapter, please.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2- Who could be this cruel to someone so innocent?

Leo, Don, and Mikey look on at the young turtle before them with disgust and remorse. The turtle was covered in cuts, bruises, and welts, they were covering a good portion of his body. The worst bruising though was on his thighs. It seemed the turtle had been sexual abused numerous amounts of times and it looked like he was on the brink of tearing: again.

Don had already finished his examination of the turtle and was ready to explain his findings to Leo, Mikey, and Splinter. He walked out of his lab with a solemn look on his face and sighed deeply. Leo and the others looked up from the kitchen and stood up from their seats. Don mead his way down the stairs at a steady pace, but kept his gaze locked with Mikey's.

Mikey was the one who had found the young turtle and he was sure it would affect him the most out of them all. Mikey took a few steps forward and crossed his hands together. "Is he gonna' be okay, Donnie?" asks Mikey in a childlike voice. Don rubs his face and sighs. He shakes his head and looks up at Mikey with a sincere look on his face.

"His physical and sexual injuries will heal without question, but he's mental state will be hard to control after all he's been through." says Donnie. Mikey looks down at the floor when his lip starts to quiver and tears leak from his eyes. Leo pulls Mikey close to him and let's him cry onto his plastron. "Shh... It'll be okay, Mikey." says Leo quietly.

Mikey looks up at Leo, with tears threatening to spill over and out. "You promise?" whispers Mikey. Leo feels tears rise to his eyes, along with Splinter and Donnie. He nods his head and let's out a small smile. "Of course, Mikey. I promise." says Leo and hugs Mikey tighter. Don looks up at Splinter and then back down at Mikey and Leo embracing.

'How am I going to tell them he's our little brother once he wakes up?' thinks Don to himself and makes his way back up to his lab, to look after his newly discovered little brother.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer, I promise! :) Review, review, review!


End file.
